Written in Velvet
by Entice
Summary: I could see the want in his golden eyes. He wanted me to say yes. And I wanted to say yes. But every time I felt my mouth form the world that would ensure my attachment to him for all of eternity, I COULDN'T DO IT.
1. Hidden Future

**Written in Velvet**

**Bella's Point Of Veiw**

I could see the want in his golden eyes. He wanted me to say yes. And I wanted to say yes. But every time I felt my mouth form the world that would ensure my attachment to him for all of eternity, I would simultaneously remember the outcome of my parent's early marriage. Stupid, I know. What my mother and Charlie had had could not compare to one thousandth of what I felt for Edward; or one thousandth of what I was now sure Edward felt for me. What was I waiting for? I looked down from Edwards eyes. They just had too much persuasive power.

"Bella," Edward's voice drifted like wind, weaving into my confused mind, "you say you love me, you even want to become a vampire to spend all of this dammed eternity with me _But you won't marry me_?" his voice was pained, and I could hear what the suspense was doing to him, but what could I say?

"_Bella_…" his Granite hands ran slowly up the sides of my body to rest just below my chest.

"Edwa…," I forgot what I was going to say as his perfect Ice lips began to trace mine. He breath began to come faster as he moved his mouth to rest at my quivering jaw.

"Bella, do you love me?" He murmured, running his hands up to my shoulders.

"Yes," I breathed, unable to form a longer answer. My spine began to tremble as he ran his hands down my arms around to my back, moving his lips to touch my temple.

"Then why won't you marry me?" he muttered against my head, trying to keep the aggravation out of his voice; struggling to maintain his velvet tone.

"uhhh…" I forgot the question.

"Bella!" his exasperation was clear. I strained not to concentrate on the fact that his hands were unconsciously rubbing smooth circles across my back and tried to pay attention to the task at hand. We had been having the same argument for the last five days. No one could understand why I couldn't say yes. Not even my self. Unexpectedly Edward reached behind himself and tucked something under my mattress.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning past him to get a better look. But his hands, cold as ever, pinned mine to the bed. As he leaned in, I could see my favorite smile playing across Edwards features. Then, abruptly, his lips were on mine. He unleashed my hands to intertwine his in my hair, pulling me deeper into his crushing embrace. I had no complaints. Not only had we stopped talking aboutMarriage but we were kissing! Two wins in one. And then, all too soon, he pulled away from me. Gasping, I opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me, intense longing in his eyes. But it was different. It wasn't like the rash excitement his eyes usually held; the one that showed his thirst for my blood. Suddenly I felt my heart sped up as I realized exactly what kind of longing it was. _Physical_. I watched as a grin played across his eyes.

"I have to go Bella," Edward said, covering my mouth with his hand at my protests, "It's necessary." Then with a quick kiss he was out the window.

"Oh..." his voice came floating back into my room, "don't look under the mattress, you won't like what's there." I could almost hear the smile in his velvet voice. Stupid, beautiful, tricking vampire! Now I was going to have to look! I listened closely to the outside and then, as positive as I could be that he was no longer there, I threw myself to the other side of the mattress yanking it up.

"Oh…"

**Okay, what do you think. this is my first story so lots of tips would help. does it suck? should i keep posting? i have tons written but im not going to post a story no ones going to read. so please R&R.**


	2. Chance Wrapped Around My Finger

"Oh…" I whispered reaching to pick up the small square box. I was 98.7 percent positive it contained a ring. _Oh no_ I though, looking with yearning at the offending box. I couldn't open it, I wouldn't open it! Suddenly, my hands were jerking open the container, letting its contents spill out into my hand.

"Oh..." I murmured yet again, gazing at the ring in my hand. It was gorgeous; white gold, spilt on a diagonal at the top to revel a flawless diamond. Tiny pieces of onyx dotted the band, intertwining with diamonds that grew smaller and smaller until it reached the rings base. It reminded me so much of him. I loved it. Taking deep breaths I slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. It just looked so right. I sighed. He planned this. He wanted it to seem right. Sighing again I reached to my CD player and slid in my new found CD, letting the sounds of my lullaby sooth me to sleep.

I awoke to a gray sky. Smiling at my good fortune, I glanced at the alarm clock. Crap! I was going to be late. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, I ran down stairs, pulling them on with each step. Throwing down some milk from the carton I grabbed my bag and rushed from the house.

I was in such a hurry it wasn't until I was halfway down the driveway that I realized that a sleek silver car sat motionless on the tar. All feelings of anxiety rushed from me, making room for giddiness to take its place.

"Hello, Bella." a voice came from behind me.

"HOLY CRAP!! Edward!" I forgot he liked to do that. Trying to conceal a smirk on his too perfect face he opened the door for me. I watched as his smirk grew more pronounced.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, did I mention you look exceptionally good today?" he asked, a too innocent look playing across his features. I stared at him suspiciously but decided to let it go. We drove to school in silence, but the grin never fully left Edward's features. I was nervous now. What did he have to be so happy about?

We reached school in plenty of time. I sighed, parting ways with Edward to make my way to trig.

"Hi Jess!" I said, trying to be sociable. She had never fully forgiven me for the whole port angles thing.

"Bella." She said curtly, looking away from me. _So much for second chances _I thought pulling out my trig book.

"OH, MY, GOD, **BELLA**!!!!!!!!!" Jess suddenly screamed. I turned to stare at her and followed her ecstatic gaze to my finger… _CRAP_.

**Okay, I'm just going to put up what I have written. It's burning a whole in my pocket. R&R**


	3. Manage Me, I'm Angry

_CRAP_.

The ring was all jess could talk about, even when I explained that I hadn't exactly said yes yet.

"Why NOT?!!" she screamed at me when I enlightened her with this choice bit of info.

"I… well… you know… where so young." or at least I was.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I prefer the term _challenged_,"You love him right? I mean you must, look at the way you acted when he left!" she quickly raked over my features to see if she had upset me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Quite frankly Jess, I don't fully understand why myself." I admitted, and it sounded stupid, even to my own ears. But jess was used to this. She was silent for a moment, and then said,

"we'll I think you should say yes! I mean, pros: he's gorgeous, talented, smart, can totally pick out an awesome ring, and you're both completely in love with each other!" I must have looked unconvinced because with one look at me she continued, "cons: cricket, cricket, and cricket!" _oh, _I though_, I have a con. How about, he's completely thirsty for my blood. _But even as I thought it I knew it wasn't true. In fact, if I said yes this "con" would no longer exist because he would be changing me… into one of them. With a sigh I grasped that I would say yes… tonight. I gaped again at the perfect ring. With another sigh, I knew my mind was made up. I was going to be Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen._

Giving the incriminating ring one last stare I tore it of my finger and set it carefully into the money pocket in my bag. Before I could fully set it in the pouch I noticed something engraved on the inside of the band. _Forever._ I sighed again, deciding Edward was just too perfect. The next few classes passed quickly. I could see Edward was worried by my detachment.

"Bella,' he ventured. I turned in a daze to look at him, quickly covering my notebook with my hand. But not fast enough so that Edward didn't see what I had written unconsciously in my bemused state. _IMSC _covered the entire first page.

"IMSC? What does that mean?" he asked, more to himself than me, as he sensed that under no condition was I going to tell. I felt a blush creeping across my face and flipped my hair around to hide it before I could get the third degree. Too late.

"Bella…," I turned unwillingly to look at him, knowing what would happen when I took one glance at his godlike face.

"Yes, Edward?" I smiled, trying to make my face as innocent as possible. And, of course, it didn't work. He looked at me, confusion and suspicion rolling around in his imperial topaz eyes.

"Are you going to tell me if I ask?" he questioned me, and I could see by the glint in his eye that he already knew the reply.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" I asked, rolling my eyes. With a frustrated smile, he opened his mouth to retort but the bell to end the period suddenly rang. And yet, he couldn't just let it go.

"Does this have something to do with the ring?" He muttered into my ear as we walked to lunch. I stared ahead, a new blush blazing across my face. "Are you mad at me?" I was about to shake my head when understanding suddenly flooded through me.

"YOU KNEW I WAS WEARING IT!!!!!!!" it wasn't a question. People passing in the halls stopped to stare at our little scene. Edward looked at me, a wary expression covering his face.

"AND YOU STILL LET ME WEAR IT TO SCHOOL!!!" I was furious now (for some reason still unknown to me), tears flooding down my cheeks.

"I though that maybe Jess would be able to change your mind!" he mumbled, his eyes pleading. With one peek at his overly beautiful face my anger subsided. Maybe I'm just a pushover, but I realized he let me suffer though it (and by it I mean having to discuss my marriage with _Jessica_) only because he loved me. And it worked too, but I wasn't about to tell him that.


	4. Untold Truth

**Bella's point of view **

After school we made our way home, our silence identical to this morning. I was so nervous. I knew that this was the night I became officially engaged. And not just to anyone. To perfect Edward Cullen. The man the stuff of my dreams was modeled after. I couldn't help but smile. Edward gave me a frustrated glance as we climbed out of his car. If only he knew what I was thinking.

Just as I was reaching for the key hidden in the eave he grabbed me, tossed me lightly over his shoulder, climbing up to my bedroom window. I was too stunned to protest as he laid me on the bed. Then he turned, still frustrated, to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of my room; a constant reminder of my baby days.

"Bella,' he began, and I could tell I was in for it.

"Uh huh?" I murmured, caught up in his beauty.

"Why are you doing this to me? Is this punishment for leaving you? Do you want me to grovel; to beg? WHAT?" his irritation was clear, but under it I could feel the underlying feeling of sadness. I opened my mouth to put him out of his misery, but my throat was dry. I couldn't form the word. The one simple word that would make Edward mine! I tried again.

"Edward…I…" suddenly the door down stair banged.

"Bella?" Charlie called. Crap. There was no way I could explain Edward being in my room. I turned to stare at him for help, but he wasn't there!

"She's in the bathroom, Charlie." Edward's voice floated upstairs.

"Oh." Charlie grunted. I heard him walk into the living room and turn on the T.V.

"Hey bells?" Charlie's voice hit me in my stunned state.

"Yeah?" I called out, still pondering Edward's leave.

"You want to order out tonight?" he asked. I deliberated for a second, decidciding that I was going to need extra time to get ready for when Edward came back tonight.

"That would be great Ch, um, I mean, dad." I said, walking down the steps to the living room. Edward was in the kitchen. He gave me a grin that stopped my heart. Taking a deep breath I went to stand by him.

"Have a good time in the bathroom?" he smirked at me, reaching up his hand to brush a stray hair from my face.

"Yes, it's quite enjoyable to relive ones self." I rolled my eyes. He leaned in to my ear, increasing my heart rate.

"I wouldn't know." He murmured, smirking as my heart pattered faster and faster. I am just on big sap.

Charlie and I ate the pizza in silence, Edward watching us from his position leaning against the kitchen doorway. Charlie got up to wash his plate and glanced at the clock above the stove. 10:08.

"Sorry, Edward." Charlie didn't look sorry at all. In fact his eyes had a subtle gleam to them.

"I'll walk you out." I stated, stepping up to dump my plate in the sink. We walked out side to his car, stopping a few feet away.

"You're coming back right." I asked, panicking. But only for an instant. He flashed me his lopsided smile.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered to me. I though for a moment.

"Not too soon, I want to take a shower before you get back, and talk to Charlie a bit." There was a slight bit of suspicion in his eyes but he said

"Two hours?" I nodded. I was going to have to work quickly, but then again, most of the preparation was mental. With a quick kiss he hoped into his car, not knowing that within the next 3 hours he was going to married.

**Chapter four!! Oh just wanted to say I changed my pen name from sneakpeak to entice. Just saying. Read and review!!! Any tips welcome!!**


	5. Intertwined

**Sorry! I messed up last line in chapter 4 and I can't figure out how to edit. So here's the line:**

_With a quick kiss he hoped into his car, not knowing that within the next 3 hours he was going to_ _be_ _married_.

I sat my bed, waiting. Edward wasn't late of course. It was just in my hurry I had finished "the beautifying" earlier than expected. Suddenly, there was the slightest of taps on my window. I got up, trying to lower my nervousness. Edward grinned at me as he jumped nimbly to land on my floor. He kissed me intensely. To surprise to do anything else I stiffened. Edward took a quick step back, staring at me with remorseful eyes.

"I'm sorry, I…, I'll have more control in the… sorry." Edward looked down at the floor. Suddenly I got it. He was new at it. He was truly no more experienced than I. This realization gave me the strength to say what I needed to.

"Edward…" his eyes didn't come from the floor. "Edward… Edward look at me!" surprise coved his face as Edward lifted his eyes to stare at me.

"Oh, god." I muttered, turning to sit on the bed. The strength left me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the fear in his voice as he followed me, dropping onto the edge of my mattress. I couldn't keep it in any more. All the sudden the intense desire to please him rushed through me. But it wasn't in the same way I was used to… it was… _physical_. I moved closer to him pushing my body against him. It was like I wasn't controling my body. I tried to focus.

"So…" I murmured into Edward's ear, relishing his intake of breath, "What do I you get?" his glance at me was questioning and I pushed my chest harder against his body, watching his eyelids flicker._What was I doing?!_

"Bella…" the warning note in his voice was ruined by something. Lust.

"I mean, I get a smart, beautiful, perfect, man. The man the stuff of fantasies are made of." I whispered to him. Then I sighed. "You get an inexperienced, fumbling, clumsy, plain-Jane human!" I could feel the tears starting to roll down my face but I couldn't seem to move my hands up to wipe them. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You're wrong." He said, rubbing away my tears with his finger. "You get a monster that just happens to love you deeply," he kissed me to stop me from arguing. "I get a beautiful, trusting, cunning, innocent, Girl. A girl the stuff of my fantasies are made of."

"You say innocent like it's a good thing." I grumbled. my surprising burst of forwardness fading. I blushed at our position, pulling back. Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"I find your innocence incredibly… stimulating." He murmured in my ear. My cheeks became red. He grinned at me. The, in one of those disappearing movements he was in the closet.

"Bella?" I sighed. Charlie.

"Yes Charlie?" I heard him grumble something about hearing voices.

"Night, Charlie." I sighed again waiting for him to leave.

"Night, Bella." Charlie muttered, leaving. So many chances ruined. I realized if I thought about it any longer I wasn't even going to be able to tell him. So, I just decided to go for it.

"Edward?" I felt his cool arms snake around my waist. Taking a deep breath I looked up into his darkening eyes.

"I'm ready to become Mrs. Cullen." I whispered, so low it would have been unintelligible to any human. Edward looked at me, his faced confused for about two thirds of a second until it erupted into a huge smile. Not wasting time with words, he leaned down and kissed me so thoroughly that I knew this did not fall into place with the Bella protection Rules. Well, I wasn't going to be the one to stop it. I kissed him back intensely, gasping as he ran his hands down my body. Edward pulled his lips off mine.

"Wait," he said teasingly, "are you going to marry Jasper?" I sighed.

"Edward Cullen, if you're not kissing me fiercely within the next 3 seconds I will be forced to jump you." Edward laughed.

"Well what about, Emmett. Funny, I never took him as the bigamist type." I'd had enough. Laying my hands on his shoulders, I pushed him back with as much force as I was capable of. Not much. But enough for him to fall over in surprise. And then I was on top of him, my hands clamped around his neck pulling his lips towards mine. His reaction surprised me. He moved his hands to cradle my waist moving them slowly up my stomach to caress my face. Subsequently, the kissed began to change. I could feel it in my veins. _Passion_. _Want_. _Desire_. I released myself from the kiss, gripping the edge of Edward's shirt, slowly beginning to rip it upwards, my hands rubbing against his bare chest. I had expected to feel his hands gripping my wrists by now, telling me to stop. But his fingers were busy unbuttoning my top, letting it fall off my shoulders. I moved in to latch his mouth to mine, my hands holding his body. We were going too far, I could feel it. Edward's hands bent around my breasts, unlatching my bra. I lifted my hands from his abdomen to fully remove the unnecessary fabric. He groaned, and then pushed me back. In a second he was on top of me, his hands sliding my pants off me. My breath began to come faster as his hands caressed the inside of my leg. Then he froze I could see the controversy in his eye.

"_No_…" I moaned, pulling him to me, "please, don't stop." But it was too late. He was of the bed in a flash, standing next to the rocking chair.

"I have to go Bella." I began to shake my head, feeling the tear running down my face.

"no… Edward." I whispered, but he was already gone.

**Chapter six will be up in like an hour. Does any one know how to edit an existing chapter? I can't figure it out!**


	6. Fight against Fate

**Edward's Point Of View**

I jumped from Bella's window and just ran. I had to get away; get away before I could make myself turn back. I blocked my mind of thoughts. Thoughts of Bella's body, her stomach, her_ breasts_. I couldn't go back. I didn't know if I had the self control to stop if we got going. I never believed that there could be a stronger desire than the one I felt for Bella's blood. But I could feel it now. It coursed through my essence, making me gasp, torturing me. I wanted Bella's body. The want was so bad that I cried out. Oh, god, the agony. But I couldn't turn back. No, I couldn't do that to Bella. Innocent _Bella_. Run_, just run_. Oh, god, her face. She pleaded with me, begging me to keep going. Oh, how I wanted to. How I wanted to be inside her._ No _I thought, mentally slapping myself,_ Not Bella._

**Carlisle Point Of View **

My son crashed into the house, his face contorted with pain. I was at his side in a moment.

"Edward, what's wrong?" A gasp escaped his lips.

"_Bella_." He moaned. I felt my chest clench.

"What, Edward, what? Is she hurt?" I whispered, feeling relief when Edward shook his head. Alice was suddenly by my side.

"Alice what's wrong with him?" I asked her, lifting Edward into my arms. His eyes were closed, his eyelids fluttering. Alice closed her eyes, opening them in a flash.

"oh." She murmured.

"What is it?" I was beginning to become nervous. Alice eyed Edward for a moment.

"I Saw Edward and Bella having…Sex."

"No!" Edward moaned again, beginning to shake. I looked at him. Then I turned to raise my eyebrows at Alice. She shook her head.

"No, she was still human." I felt my mouth hang open. How was that possible? The blood lust would be… unbearable. Not to mention that he could kill her if he wasn't paying attention when he touched her.

"Did he bite her?" I asked urgently. Edward began to shake harder. Alice shook her head.

"Not Bella!" Edward roared, and then collapsed.

"What happened?" Alice asked, staring down at Edward's blank face. _Oh_. Edward had realized as I had, the dangers of... intercourse with bella. He knew he would hurt her if they… slept together. He would never do that to Bella. But the want. It was breaking him.

"He wants her, but he knows it can't happen without him hurting her." I told Alice.

Edward's eyes flickered.

"Carlisle?" he whimpered. I nodded to him,

"I'll… I'll hurt her. I know. But I want her. I want it so bad it hurts." I nodded again. He gasped in a breath.

"Shit!" Alice muttered, opening her eyes. I looked at her questioning.

"I keep seeing it happen. In the car, on his couch, in her room, in some meadow…" Alice voice trailed away, and we both turned to look at Edward. He was shaking his head.

"I Won't! Alice, tell me I won't. Tell me I stop." Alice shook her head yet again.

"It just looks so... clear." She told him, her eyes full of sadness for his pain.Edward moaned again.

"But I'll hurt her." He sobbed. I looked at Alice. But what could we do.

**Bella's Point Of View **

Edward hadn't been back since that night. Fear filled me. I didn't mean for it to go so far. I… it just felt so right. Like the ring. I didn't want it to stop.

The morning after Edward fled out of my bedroom window he didn't come to pick me up. _Okay_, I tried to calm myself down, _maybe something came up. _I drove to school slowly. Deep inside I knew he wouldn't be there. But I couldn't crush the hope. He wasn't. I felt my heart break. None of the Cullens where there. I began to hyperventilate. _Did they…Leave?_ No! He promised. Fear began to consume my body. _Maybe their just on a hunting trip_.Yeah… that was it. He would come over later.

He didn't. _Oh god. He left me. _No. he wouldn't. He said he loved me. He asked me to marry him! He wouldn't. He loves me. _Then where is he_? I couldn't take it any longer. I would have to go see for myself. I groaned, knowing I would not be able to go until morning. Charlie would hear my truck from a mile off. I lay on my bed, making plans until fatigue took over and I feel into restless sleep.

In the morning I faked cramps, purposefully taking Charlie out of his element. He tentatively called me out of school and asked, with embarrassment, if I needed him to take the day of work. I told him no, that I would be fine. _It was a girl thing._ Charlie left the house in more of a rush than usual. I showered and dressed quickly. Leaving a "buying tampons" note to Charlie in case he came home early to check, I rushed out of the house, grabbing the key to my truck. Sliding into the cab, I couldn't help but think that he might be gone already.

**Edward's Point Of View**

_Bella._ I felt my body coil at the thought of her, pushing me deeper into my daydream. Bella sat alone in her truck, beckoning to me. I moved closer opening the truck door, pushing her against the opposite side. She began to moan as I …

"Edward." Alice's voice interrupted my sexual fantasy.

I lifted my head from it perpetual place on my couch, staring at Alice. Suddenly Bella walked from behind her, he brow eyes wide with fear. _Her beautiful brown eyes._ _So innocent. Sensual. God, I want her. Look at her shirt. Is she trying to tempt me? Just one touch …_STOP. Bella looked at Alice, her eyes widening. Alice nodded in encouragement, turning to leave. I sat up quickly.

"Alice, you can't leave me alone with her!" I pleaded.

"I think you have more self-control than you give yourself credit for." Alice said.

"I. HAVE. NO. SELF. CONTROL!" I roared, sending Bella quivering against the wall. Alice just turned on her dainty heels and left.

_Don't look at her _I thought to myself lowering my head back to the awaiting cushion, closing my eyes. _She looks amazing, so seductive. Look at her skin, so pale against the blue shirt. Like the skin on her…_ I felt a tentative finger on my shoulder. I didn't want to open my eyes. To feel what I know I would when I looked at her. I kept them shut.

"Edward?" Bella's beseeching voice floated to me. _Oh, her voice. Like music. I wonder what it tastes like. Oh, just one taste_. I moaned aloud.

"Edward, do you… I'm sorry about… I … I just thought you wanted…" her voice trailed of at my lack of response. If only she knew how much I wanted it. _How much I wanted her. _I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle it much longer

"Bella..." my voice cracked, "I think you should leave." I heard her intake of breath.

"What did I do Edward…Please, tell me!" her voice was desperate. I despised the thought of telling her how…wanting I was. She would be disgusted. But I couldn't let her blame herself. Taking a deep breath I sat up, still not opening my eyes.

"_You_ did nothing, Bella." I whispered to her, hearing the deep feeling in my words.

"Then why won't you _look_ at me, Edward." I could hear her tears. _Oh god no. she so beautiful when she cries. _I unclenched my eyelids.

"Because, you're too exquisite _Bella_." I muttered. Suddenly, Bella's face was twisted in hysteria. She didn't get it. She didn't feel it. What I felt every time I looked at her. _Her face. Her body. Her curves. Her lips, her luscious lips…_

"What are you talking about? Is this some prelude to 'I don't love you Bella'? Is that what this is? GOD EDWARD! YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU!! DAMIT,YOU PROMISED ME ETERNITY!" I watched as her anger faded, only to be replaced by sadness. "You promised." Tears fell endlessly from her eyes. Suddenly I couldn't take it any more. I pulled her onto the couch, pushing her back against one of the arms. She looked at me, confused, gasping as I pushed my lips on hers. _Yes, god yes._ I needed more of her. I found myself slipping my hands under her shirt, unhooking her bra. I looked at her, begging. Slowly, uncertainly, she lifted her arms. That was all I needed. In haft a second, her top haft was bare. I moaned, leaning my head down to her erect nipples. I grabbed one into my mouth, caressing it with my tongue._ More_. I ran my hands lower and lower.

"_Edward…_" My name escaped her swollen lips. I froze. But I knew. If Bella said she wanted it, I knew that Alice's vision was about to come true.

"Bella, do you…" I trailed off hoping she understood. I felt a shudder roll down her back.

"Keep going Edward." She whispered.

"_Okay_." I murmured, beginning to kiss my way down her body lingering at her pelvis. Bella moaned, running her hands down my chest. I pulled of my shirt, pushing my chest against hers. Her hands reached down to unbutton my pants, pushing them down. In a swift movement I kicked them off. It took haft a second more for me to completely undress her. _God, she's Beautiful_. I wrapped my hands around her ass, my erection hovering just above her opening. Bella screamed out my name, begging me to come into her. I thrust my penis down, felling her shudder as it traveled down her wet passage way.


	7. he came, he saw, he conquered

**BPOV**

_Deeper. Harder, oh Edward, harder_. Moans surrounded me, but I couldn't tell if they were coming from my mouth or Edward's. I slid down my hand, cupping his ass between them, pushing him further into me. It wasn't supposed to be this good the first time. I felt my spine arch as Edward plunged himself inside me again, and again. _Harder, harder, faster, faster._

"_Edward!!"_

**EPOV**

As Bella's delicious screams got louder and louder I sank myself farther inside her, moaning at the pleasure that erupted through me. Bella wasn't hurt. I could still control my moments, to make them soft, nowhere near my full ability.

"Faster.' Bella cried, her body shivering in delight. I made my movement quicker, encouraged by her gasps of pleasure. The pressure inside me increased, thickening with each of Bella's moans of bliss.

**BPOV**

We came together. I gasped in pleasure and surprise. Then Edward collapsed on top of me, rolling over quickly so he couldn't hurt me. I moved to place my head on his chest.

"Edward?" I whispered, staring up at him. I blushed, seeing the bare lust in his eyes.

"_Bella_?" He murmured, leaning down to nibble my ear. I sighed with contentment.

"I…never mind." I muttered, embarrassed. Edward chuckled. I could feel my face turning scarlet.

"What?" I asked self consciously. Edward smiled at me.

"You're extraordinary; you have no reason to feel insecure." I took a deep breath, trying to say what was on my mind.

"I …well Alice told me once last year that … a vampire's…baby making stuff… dies when their changed..." I was too embarrassed to continue. But Edward got it. His face changed, his expression becoming doubtful.

"We need to go see Carlisle."

**I know its short! To make it up to you im putting up a new chapter in like 15 minutes!**


	8. Baby Phat

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

Edward walked into my office, dragging along an extremely red Bella in his wake. She probably realized that the whole house had been listening to her moans of pleasure for the last two hours. I smiled kindly at her, only making her blush harder.

"What can I do for you two?" I asked, curiously judging the expression on Edwards face. It was a mix of incredulity and hopefulness, all shown in his smile. Edward looked down at Bella. She hadn't moved her eyes from the floor since they walked in, her face crimson. Edward smiled, and then turned to face me.

"You know how you always said that it was impossible for vampires to have children because the sperm and eggs die when where changed?" I nodded, my curiosity aroused.

"We'll, when Bella and I just…"his voice trailed off. I nodded again, understanding. Bella turned a disturbing shade of burgundy.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, worried. She mumbled yes, her color reducing a few hues. I could see the excitement in Edward's eyes.

"I came, Carlisle!" he sang, forgetting about his awkwardness. Bella regained her burgundy tone. I took what Edward said in.

"Are you sure?" I asked, just wanting to certify.

"We'll, Bella felt it as well. She told me!" I could see Bella's discomfort. It was written in red all over her face.

"Bella, do you want to go wait outside?" I asked. She nodded, stumbling out of the room. Edward's eyes turned to watch her go then slowly circled back to mine, his face filled with fear.

"I don't think she's upset by the possible situation." I assured him, then chuckled. "She just kept getting redder every time you partially insinuated sex." Edward smiled sheepishly and I grinned.

"So anyway, getting down to business…" I stated, getting serious. "You said you came…" I thought for a moment, "Well, I've nev…" my voice trailed off. What if… "Well, there is one possibility…" I murmured. Edward leaned in eagerly. "We'll its possible that sperm dies slower than eggs…" I started leisurely, giving me time to formulate. "Or possibly doesn't die at all… maybe… well its possible that being with Bella, and no relationship like yours has ever been recorded in history, activated the human sperm ejection and well, etcetera." I clasped a hand under my chin. "Edward, can you go ask Bella to come back in, I have some questions to ask."

**BPOV**

I stumbled out of the room, beet red. I couldn't even pay attention to the conversation. I could tell, when we first walked into the room, that Carlisle had heard Edward and I … making love. Then Edward had to mention it shamelessly at least twice, before Carlisle noticed my mortification and let me go stand outside his office. Edward came out all of the sudden, his eyes alight. He beckoned me towards him, and I walked into the room. Both Edward and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Bella… Edward said you felt him come?" I nodded, confused.

"Hmmm… well I've never heard of anything like this before. I guess Edward can tell you my theory." Carlisle muttered, distracted.

I looked at Edward, expectant, but Edward was watching Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, forming his words slowly. Carlisle nodded absently. "Is it possible that Bella could be…Pregnant?" I turned to look at Edward, trying to understand what was going on, but he was just smiling wistfully at me.

"Well…" Carlisle began. I tuned him out. _Pregnant_. I had always wanted a child of my own, but after falling in love with Edward I had to succumb to the fact that it would be impossible. _But was it_? I mean, Edward had come. I didn't think that was possible after what Alice told me. _I could have Edward's child_! The thought of a baby Edward, perfect in every way filled my blissful mind. _I wonder if it will_…

"Bella?' Carlisle's voice interrupted. I looked at him, muddled.

"I… sorry Carlisle, I sort of tuned you out after pregnant." I admitted shamefaced. Carlisle just smiled a sad look to his eye.

"It's fine." then he took a look at my yearning face. "Bella," he sighed. "Edward has been dead for 150 years. His sperm shouldn't be strong enough to move an inch in your body." He watched as my face fell, and then sighed. "I'm sorry." I turned to look at Edward: his face mirrored how I felt: disappointed and almost, well, cheated. Like someone stole the chance right from under our finger tips.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Edward was disgusted: with himself.

"Edward?" I asked, scared at the look he had on his face. It was too much like the one he wore before he left me.

"_Bella_ I am so sorry!" he repeated, pained.

"Its fine, Edward." I whispered, but tell-tale tears ran down my face, showing my lie.

"Bella, please, don't cry!" I looked up into Edward's remorseful eyes, blurred by my tears. I smiled up at his saddened face.

"Well, I guess I can't have everything. I already have you. I don't need anything else." I murmured to him. I didn't tell him how badly I wanted it: a child of my own. Oh, I wanted to have Edward's child so much. The thought of watching a little Edward run around sent a new wave of pain through me. I would never be able to watch Edward's child grown. _Never_.

**well! chapter 8, like i promised. oh, heads up. i wont be updating for the next 2-3 days after i post chapter 9 because i got some major writting to do. sorry!**


	9. Periods of Time

**Alice's Point Of View**

"Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shook Bella awake.

"Alice?" she asked groggily. I giggled. Her hair looked like a haystack. Bella shook her head to clear it.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked confused. I giggled again.

"Charlie let me in. I told him we were going shopping!!" Bella groaned.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, whipping her eyes.

"I told him he can't come with us. We're going wedding dress shopping. Besides he always gets to play with you." I wiggled my eyebrows. Bella blushed, probably remembering a couple of weeks ago….Bella sat up suddenly.

"Alice..." her voice had a begging tone to it. She hated shopping. I decide it was time to use "feel badly for Alice, Bella" trick.

"Bella!" I whined in a pleading voice. "Please? I never got to help anyone find a weeding dress. Rosaline was already married when I came! And she just reuses the same dress! Bella…I never got to help my sister!" she groaned again, hating my use of "pity me" but nodded. I screamed in delight.

"Hurry up and get dressed!!!!" I shrieked, clapping my hands with glee. Bella pushed herself out of bed.

We were at the store I forty minutes. I heard Bella sigh next to me. I giggled and pulled her inside the boutique. We were suddenly immersed in a sea of white.

"Alice!!!" the lady at the counter called out, recognizing me. Bella looked at me, questioningly.

"I came here for my wedding." I explained and she nodded.

"Getting married again Alice?" the store owner, Yolanda, joked. I giggled.

"Silly Yolanda, the only man I'll ever marry is Jasper. This is Bella." I said, pointing to the human I question. Bella smile tentatively. "She's marrying my brother."

"Edward! Oh Bella, you lucky, lucky girl." Yolanda smiled. "Now…" Yolanda looked over Bella critically. "Size… 4?" Yolanda asked. Bella, surprised, nodded. Yolanda flitted away, stopping every now and then to grab a dress form one of the racks.

"How did she know that?" Bella asked, amazed.

"Oh, Yolanda is very good at what she does." I smiled at Bella. She smiled back.

"Okay, today is going to be fun!" she admitted. I laughed, hugging her. Soon Yolanda was back, a selection of thirty to forty dresses in her arms. Bella eagerly grabbed the first one off the pile. Yolanda grinned.

"Ahh, The excitement of a new bride…" I smiled back, opening my mouth to tease Bella… _wait, what was that._ I listened closely to Bella's stall.

"Do you have other customers today, Yolanda?" I asked her. Yolanda shook her head.

"You are the first today. Why?" Yolanda asked curiously. I just shrugged at her. I didn't understand. There were _two_ heartbeats coming from Bella's stall. _Was it Victoria_? _Was that even possible?_

"Bella?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm coming." She said. I couldn't understand. Unless…

"What do you think?" Bella came out, twirling in a dress that I couldn't really see.

"I think you're pregnant!" I screamed. _Oh my god. A baby. There was going to be a baby in the family_! Bella looked at me, as if she didn't dare believe.

"How do you know?" she asked, trying to squash her hopefulness. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh my god!!" she screamed, rushing to hug me. We both started to turn, jumping and screaming with joy. Yolanda stared at us.

"We have to go tell Edward, Now!' I screamed. Yolanda's mouth pulled down in at the corners. Bella rushed into a stall to change.

"Here Yolanda," I said handing her a large wad of hundreds. "Sorry for taking up your time: we'll be back." Bella was already finished dressing by then.

"Come back soon!" Yolanda said, visibly happier. Bella and I left the shop in a giddy mass.

"It is my brothers right?" I teased. She pushed me jokily.

"Oh my god ,Alice!" she said, to happy to really respond to my tease. Then she beamed at me.

"I'm going to have a baby!"

**EPOV**

A whole day without Bella. Just to do something to pass the time I rearranged my CDs. Twice. I was beginning to start again when I heard the front door slam.

"Edward!!!" Bella's voice floated up the stairs. _Bella_. I ran to great her. As I stopped, I felt her warm arms wrap around me.

"Bella? What's going on?" I stared at her ,questioningly. I had thought, knowing Alice, that they wouldn't be back for hours.

"I'm going to have a baby Edward!" she squealed, her arms tightening around me. What? But Carlisle said… I felt my heart sink.

"Bella…" she looked up at me, happiness in her eyes. "Is it… mine?" I asked. Bella's face darkened. She took a step back from me.

"Who else's would it be Edward… unless you're insinuating…" she folded her arms over her chest.

"Nice work idiot.' Alice muttered from the couch. I turned to glare at her but found I couldn't. I could only smile. I turned back to Bella.

"Seriously?" I whispered, not ready to believe in the miracle yet. Bella's glower wavered. She nodded. I roared in happiness. Bella smiled as I wrapped my frosty arms around her.

"I'm sorry, its just Carlisle said…" I looked at Bella. She smiled, showing that she forgave me. I kissed her, our lips showing our love for each other. _Our love for our child._

**Chapter 9! Sorry, but I wont be able to put up a knew chapter for another 3 days!!! I'm going to make it up to my faithful readers, promise. Any tips on how to continue are welcome. I have an idea but I'm open to changes and the awesome ideas you guys might want to share! Love ya**

**Entice**


	10. miracles dont come cheap

**Esme's Point Of View**

"ESME!!!!" Edwards voice carried out into the gardens where I sat, enjoying the fresh air. I looked up to find Edward standing in front of me, his eyes joyous. This sent a wave of thankfulness through me. I was 90 percent sure the news surrounded Bella: my son's savior. Sure enough I looked to Edward's side and gazed on as Bella climbed off his back, smiling shyly at me. I smiled at her, turning back to look at Edward, watching his excitement mount.

"BELLA'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESME, WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!!!!!" Edward boomed, forgetting him self in the excitement of it all. Bella fell over at the sound. I watched in a daze as Edward helped Bella back off, looking worried. Bella just giggled. _A baby_. What I had always wanted. A wave of jealousy rolled over me. I was so happy for them, but I would never have a child and it hurt to be reminded. I tried to smile but failed miserably. Edward looked at me, confused.

"Esme?" Bella voice floated into my revere. I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Bella. Congratulations!" I murmured, trying to speak with cheer. It sounded false to my own ears.

"Esme, we can share it. The baby, I mean." I looked at her my, eyes shining. I could only smile. _She so wonderful_. She had changed my family. And now she was trying to offer me a chance at motherhood again. But that was something I could never have. I leaned in to hug her.

"Thank you." I said, my voice wobbling. "But this is your child. You can't share the bond.' I smiled again. She hugged me back.

"You're the god mother Esme. "She whispered. I looked at her.

"Thank you." I murmured. It was as close to having a baby. To watching one grow, as I could get. And Bella was giving me that chance.

"What haven't you done for our family, Bella?" I asked, chuckling sadly. I wrapped my arms around her and pecked her on the cheek. Who would have guessed a family of vampires would be so drastically changed by a _human_.

**BPOV**

I looked down at my body, checking the growing bulge on my belly. Crap. It was twice as big as yesterday.

"UGH!" I muttered, rubbing my hands across the protrusion, as if trying to make it less visible. Edward came up from behind me, his arms wrapping around my inflated midsection.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually. It's been three months since you found out you were pregnant and even longer since I proposed to you.' He murmured, kissing along my chin. I groaned. Charlie. I had dreaded telling him anything like this since I was six; that was the year that Charlie decided I was old enough to know why he and Renee lived separately. I could still here the pain in his voice as he explained what happened; the longing as he described what used to be. He was so sure that if they had waited to marry they would still be together.

"Okay, so I'll have to tell him we are getting married, but he would have a heart attack if I told him I was pregnant!" I muttered. Edward eyed my stomach speculatively.

"Okay… I have an idea…" he walked over to my dresser and pulled a shirt out of the top drawer. It was about four sizes too big. He handed it to me, telling me to put it on. I have to admit, I couldn't even se the growth in my front while wearing it.

"Good.' Edward approved, smiling. "Now go down stairs and tell Charlie that we're getting married, and that you're moving to my place." I sighed again and the stumbled down the steps to where Charlie sat in the kitchen, eating eggs.

"Um, Dad?" I began, ready to get this over with. He looked up and nodded to show that I had his attention.

"I'm getting married." I stated, going to get the cereal box._ Three…two…one_

"**WHAT**?" Charlie screamed, standing up; his eyes murderous. I tried to keep my calm demeanor.

"Edward asked me to marry him; I said yes. He's coming over latter to help me pack." I stated, leaving no room for argument. Like that stopped Charlie.

"PACK?" he bellowed, and I'm pretty sure he got the picture. I decided to spell it out for him any way.

"Yes. I'm moving in with the Cullens." I took Charlie a couple of seconds to calm himself down enough to respond.

"**THE HELL YOU ARE!**" Charlie was beyond reason. He looked ready to strangle me. I sighed again.

"Char- Dad, I'm eighteen." I reminded him, my voice showing I had made up my mind.

"EXACTLY BELLA!!!! YOU'RE ONLY EIGHTEEN!!" then Charlie sunk back intro his chair. I felt horrible. But it was this or tell Charlie I was pregnant. I shuddered at the thought.

"Bells, please!" I cringed at the sadness in his voice. _Don't back down._

"Sorry dad, I've made up my mind." I looked up into Charlie's eyes. They pleaded with me. I shook my head, hating my self all they while. Then he sighed, all traces of anger gone.

"I guess I knew something like this was going to happen." I nodded, trying not to smile. "What time is Edward coming?" I had no clue. I chose a random time.

"Five." I stated with false authority.

"I'll be back by four." Charlie grumbled, getting up to leave for work. I listened closely, waiting for the door to close. I felt Edwards hand on my back.

"Could have been worse." He whispered into my ear, pulling me towards the stairs.

**Edward's Point Of View **

**(Four months after move from Charlie's)**

Bella murmured my name in her sleep. I smiled, watching as she twisted in slumber. My fingers wandered over her swollen stomach. _My child. _God must be smiling on vampires these days. Three miracles, three years; all of which I thought were impossible. As I watched Bella's eyes began to open, revealing her beautiful brow irises. She grinned up at me, her hand reaching to wrap around my chilly neck; pulling me in to kiss her. I pulled her up to kneel on the couch, never breaking our kiss. I ran my hand over her stomach, feeling the beat of two separate hearts vibrating through my fingers. Suddenly, Bella gasped. I looked at her questioningly.

"Cold?" I asked, moving my hands from her abdomen. She shook her head clutching her distended belly.

"_Edward_!" her voice came out ragged, forced. Fear began to fill me. Bella reached out to grab my hand.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, begging god that he'd come soon.

"What's wron…Bella?" Carlisle was immediately at Bella's side, his trained fingers flowing across her. Then he looked up at me, his eyes filled with urgency.

"We have to get her to the Hospital…**now**."

**Bella's Point Of View **

I couldn't move, speak, _breath_. I could only feel pain. _Endless pain_. Edward stood over me, his golden eyes filled with fear. _Oh god, Edward, make it stop!_

"Carlisle, is she going to be okay?" Edward's voice pierced into my blanket of agony.

"She's early," Was all Carlisle said, sticking me into the back of Edward Volvo. Edwards face flashed in front of my eyes. It looked scared.

"_Bella_?" I wanted to tell him not to worry. But I couldn't; the pain was dragging me under, its tendrils pulling at my conscious state. It would have been a lie anyway. I knew I was going to die.

**Chapter 10! I tried to make it long to make it up to readers! Don't ask me any questions about chapter 11, I wont answer then! Sorry! Please, read and review! Don't give up on me yet! Remember, tips always welcome: Ideas worshiped. **

**Entice**


	11. Jailing Angles

**Bella's point of view**

I shut out the pain, pulling myself into a numb state. I needed to stay conscious to tell Edward what I now knew I never would be able to tell our baby.

"Edward?" I said, waiting to hear his velvet voice. He sat beside me in the Volvo, his fingers caressing my burning abdomen.

"Just hold on, Bella!" I shook my head, watching the fear mount in his eyes.

"Edward, name her Zane. When they take her out, name her Zane." I knew it was a girl. The pain told me.

"No! Bella! JUST. HANG. ON!" I could feel his terror. It intoxicated me. But I couldn't stop the inevitable.

"Eward… I'm sorry. When she's born...Tell her I loved her." I whispered, feeling my conscious slipping away.

"I'll change you, Bella…you can't die!" Edward was sobbing.

"No. I want to give her life…don't change me… Edward… I love you." Then I let the pain take me.

**Edward's point of view**

I heard her heart beat slow. _Bella_. She couldn't die! … I love her. But she was breathing, fighting. She knew she wasn't going to live… knew that she would never see the baby she gave her life to.

"Bella, please! I'll change you!! You'll live." I murmured. I couldn't lose her. She'd promised me forever.

"The baby wont. My daughter wont." Bella's eyelids fluttered for a second before whatever force she was up against pushed them closed.

"Bella, I love the baby too! But not enough to let you die!" no! She couldn't leave me. I wouldn't let her.

"Zane. The baby is Zane." She whispered, blacking out again.

"Edward, you have to keep her awake." Carlisle said calmly. But I could see it in his eyes. He knew she was going to die.  
" Bella…" I lifted her into my arms, gently shaking her. Her eyes flickered open. "You have to stay conscious. She gave me a pained smile.

"I'm sorry Edward." I looked into her eyes. _Still so innocent_. Facing death she was _innocent_. But maybe it was deeper than innocence. Maybe all the love she contained, the love she gave for one she would never meet, blurred the horrors of our world. _You can't have her god_. Was this the price of Miracles? Then I didn't want them. God couldn't have this angel back. I loved this one.

**I know it's really, really short! I just wanted everyone to know the baby's name. Zane means beloved. New chapter won't be upon till…Sunday at the earliest. I just can't figure out how I want this to go, though I have been threatened with death if Bella dies. Sorry! Entice**


	12. Better left Broken

**Edwards point of view**

_Fighting fate_. That what I was doing. _How many ways would god try to kill her? _I had thought all the near death experiences were over. But it turns out they had just coated themselves into sweeter forms. _A bab_y. That had been all I could think. But nothing was worth losing Bella. _Nothing_.

Carlisle, calling ahead to order a stretcher, had us at the hospital in 5 minutes. Two paramedics gingerly laid Bella onto the coarse fabric and lifted her onto the mattress, quickly carting her into the hospital. I followed, my brain working over time. There was no way I was going to let her die. She would hate me forever but if it got to a point where she was definitely going to die I was going to change her, no questions asked. Suddenly Bella began to shift on the stretcher, sighing. I moved my hand to grasp hers, looking down into her eyes. She was smiling at me, he face coated in sweat. I didn't understand. She's about to die for gods sakes! Or at least thinks she is. But there was something in her smile. It was no longer full of sadness but blatant joy, as if, somehow, she would live to name her baby personally. As if she would live to see it grow. As if she would live to watch it prosper. But that was impossible.

BPOV

_Mama_. The tiny voice echoed in my head, pushing away the pain. _Yes, Zane?_ I thought, cherishing the sound. She was going to be so beautiful, I could tell by her voice. _You're not going to die. _ I blinked, and then sighed. _I most likely will, sweetie_. I felt tears building up in my eyes. I would never see her beauty. _No_. her voice was so stubborn, I almost laugh. So much like her father. _I'm sorry ,baby, that's just the way things are_. That's just the way it was. _No_, she said again, her voice obstinate, _You. Will. Not .Die, Trust me. _And she sounded so sure I trusted her. Almost.

_Trust me…_Then the pain returned and her voice faded. I screamed out, not expecting the blasts of agony that followed. Edwards hand squeezed harder at mine as if trying to transfer the throbbing from my body to his. I felt pressure beginning to form against the walls of my lower body.

"Edward… she's trying to come out." I whispered. Edward's hand tightened. I heard him say something to one of the paramedics. We were going faster then. The pressure began to build. _Push mama_. The pain disappeared the moment she spoke. I would do anything for that voice. I pushed, screaming as her head began to exit my body.

"Bella, stop pushing!" Edward sounded panicked. I couldn't stop. One of the paramedics started to remove my bottom clothing.

"Sir, if she doesn't stop the baby's going to be born…in the hallway." The paramedic said, pushing the stretcher faster, trying to get me to the doctor. _Keep pushing mama; I'm coming to save you. _I felt her tiny shoulders expanding my aching walls.

"Bella, please wait till we get to the doctor." Edward's voice sounded distant, full of unnecessary fear. He didn't understand. He couldn't hear her.

"She's coming to save me Edward. She wants to be free." I said, still pushing. One of the paramedics was frantically calling far a doctor, any doctor. _I'm coming mama. _We flew into a room just as I felt Zane's stomach pass through me into the outer world.

"She's giving birth, doctor. We can't get her to stop pushing." _Almost there._ Zane's voice blocked out everything else. I felt my self being lifted again, my shirt being taken off. I felt it as someone pulled a hospital smock onto my body, careful to avoid the almost born baby. I felt it as Edward removed his hand from mine. But I could here no sound from the outside. _Push mama, push_. I pushed screaming as the pressure built, having nothing to release it into.

"Edward?" I needed him. I needed his soothing voice, his cold touch.

'He's gone to wash up honey." The doctor pacified, his hands holding Zane. I screamed harder, reaching for something to grip. A granite hand slipped back into mine. My screams lowered in volume, but I couldn't stop. _Stop pushing, stop screaming, stop praying. _Praying to god that I survived to see my child.

**Okay, I know the whole baby thing is taking to many chapters!!! But next chapter will be up soon and no more of this toying with your minds! I've made my decision! Please read and review!**


	13. Lasting

**Edward's point of view**

_She's so exquisite_……_She almost… shimmers. _Zane Marie Cullen. The baby had been born _and yet_… somehow there were six heart beats in the room… _one doctor, three paramedics, one baby, one... Bella. _ Some how, her heart was still beating. Stronger than before. It was like she had been energized… when she was supposed to be killed. Not that I was complaining, but I didn't understand… It seemed a little too fairy tale. And fairy tales just didn't include vampires.

"Edward?" I looked over at Bella, a grin plastered to my face. She was finally awake.

"I'm … Alive!" suddenly she screamed in delight. I laughed, nodding.

"GIVE ME MY BABY!" she shouted in excitement and the flustered nurse hurried the baby over.

"Oh god Edward," Bella murmured wrapping the baby with her arms, "newborn babies aren't supposed to be this beautiful…" it was true. She was stunning. And not just from a fathers biased point of view. Her beauty had been coed over by everyone in the room. Even Carlisle, finally back from calling the family and signing Bella in, had said that another baby of her extreme beauty had never been seen by him. Her eyes were an emerald green, but had her mother's depth. Her hair, thick even in her newborn state, was the same color as mine. Her lip mirrored her mother's but they fit in with the rest of Zane's face, where as Bella's were a little too full for her jaw. I sighed. There had to be a catch. No one deserved this level of good fortune. Especially not a vampire.

**Sorry! But thus is the end of this story. I am 95 percent sure that there will be a sequel. I know! I'm evil! This chapter, especially for a last chapter is sooooooo short. But I had to make it such a sappy ending to please the readers that I can't handle trying to work with it any more. Look out for the sequel!!**

**Entice**


End file.
